The Irony Of Winning
by Airise
Summary: For the first time ever, Akashi actually lost despite he's winning. AkaOC / Implied MayuzumiOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Too lazy to come up with a name. And please. I own nothing. **

* * *

It's been two years since they've dated. For her it's like a dream. For him, it's nothing more than an entertainment. A blurted confession without thinking got her in a relationship with the famous emperor of the Kiseki no Sedai.

At first, sure. Forget about her friends. Even she couldn't believe it herself. The Akashi Seijurou that she could only dream about was in front of her and was actually in her grasp. For a moment, she found happiness.

But, as predicted by many, it's just a passing game for Akashi.

And everyone knows Akashi never lost in a game.

"I'm sorry. Could I have a moment with you?" She timidly asked while fiddling with her finger. She didn't dare to lift up her face from the wooden shiny floor. Everyone's looking at her. The captain was piercing her form with his heterochromatic eyes.

Akashi was getting back to his shooting stance from the free-throw line. "We are busy with practice right now. We can-"

"Five minutes." Finally she raised her head. Her eyes was fixated on Akashi. The Rakuzan team members jaw-dropped. One, because she cut him off. Two, because she denied him. "I just need five minutes."

The feminine-looking player, Mibuchi Reo had a bad hunch on this. He knew Akashi had a girlfriend. He made it clear about it. But, he also being vague about it at the same time. Things like who was she or how did she look like – none of them ever mentioned. It's like he wanted and not wanted people to know about her.

Which brings the hulk of the Rakuzan, Nebuya Eikichi to wonder if the girl was ugly. Of course, he only kept the thought to himself. Who wanted to die anyways?

Akashi only sighed. He finally passed the ball he's currently holding to the Hayama Kotaro, a rather cheerful teen. "Fine, then. Five minutes."

The girl was looking around in confusion. "Do we have to speak here?"

"Is there any problem?"

Reo suddenly waved his hand randomly and said, "W-We should leave."

"Reo." Reo froze in his place. "There's no need to leave us alone."

"That's right, senpai. This will only take less than five minutes."

Reo was helpless. But, he still dragged the others to the side of the court. Both Akashi and the girl didn't say anything in the first place. Akashi even continued his shooting practice.

"Let's end this relationship."

The members of the basketball club almost fainted. Hayama even cleansed his ears to make sure he heard right. What was that again?

Akashi certainly heard it right since he stopped practicing and turned his attention to his soon-to-be-ex. "What did you say?"

"You've heard it."

"Under what basis?"

"I'm tired."

"Then, get some sleep."

The girl chuckled sarcastically. "I've wanted to make this work. I do. But then I realized, you didn't feel the same way. I gave everything I've got to make you see me equally."

Akashi let her speak by keeping his mouth shut. The members were already out of words long before.

"But, you would never do so. Because for you, other than yourself, everyone else is just another loser. That's why, this relationship is nothing more than a game to you."

Akashi looked at the girl one last time before turning his back against her. "Your five minutes ended."

She bowed before turning her back against him as well. "Too bad, Akashi. You might win this game, but you've certainly lost someone who would love you for who you are."

* * *

A small pebble leaped on the surface of the water before sinking to the bottom of the river. And another one. And another one.

"You're killing the fish."

"Please. That's an insult to the fish." She turned her head to greet the phantom player of Rakuzan. "Hey Chi."

"Akashi was quite disturbed."

Her eyes widen. "You were there?!"

"Was I supposed to be hurt?"

"Maybe. But you didn't seem like one."

Mayuzumi joined her in throwing pebbles. "Do you want to add something before we close this topic?"

"No."

He took her in his arms. "You're a bad liar." Was his reply when he felt warm liquids on his chest.


	2. Author's Note

Due to requests for this one-shot to be continued, I, as a bored and limited-vocabulary author have decided to accept it.

Feel free to read Game, the sequel for this one-shot. Thank you very much for your supports. *bowed


End file.
